


Red And Blue Flowers

by y0w0suke



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: (at the beginning), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, H.C That Ryuji And Futaba Have A Brother/Sister Relationship, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Ryuji has the Hanahaki Disease, Threesome - M/M/M, coughing up blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0w0suke/pseuds/y0w0suke
Summary: Ryuji's hair is a mess, tear marks on his cheeks, and..blood dripping down his mouth. He runs his hand though his hair, breathing heavily as he looks at the toilet. Red and Blue petals cover the seat and inside the toilet itself.





	Red And Blue Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, I will never not make my son suffer will I? :^)
> 
> Anyway
> 
> This is my longest thing I have ever wrote, so I decided to make it a separate story rather than put it in my one shot book-
> 
> So here it is hdbsvs 
> 
> I would like to thank my friend who edited/fixed some parts of this, ily lots ❤

Ryuji glares at Yusuke and Akira, a glint of anger filling his eyes. They are always so... _happy_... Ryuji shakes his head, taking a sip out of his drink as he walks away. The blonde eyes widen suddenly, coughing into his cup.  
  
"W..what the hell is in this-" Ryuji's eyes widen as he looks inside the cup. Red and Blue petals are in the cup, along with a few drops of blood. The blonde glances around, confused. He covers his mouth again, running into the bathroom in Sojiro's house, coughing violently into the sink.  
  
He pulls his head up as he glances down at the sink, tears starting to roll down his face as he sees the blood and petals in the sink. _'W..what the hell is going on..?'_ Ryuji thinks to himself, bitting his lip.  
  
He shakes his head. "It's nothing..it doesn't..even hurt that much! Yea, it'll..it'll be fine.." the blonde tries to convince himself, holding his head.  
  
The brown eyed boy cleans the sink the best he can, washing his face with the water from the sink as he walks out of the bathroom, rubbing his face.  
  
"Hey Ryuji! You ok? I heard you coughing earlier.." Ann asks, looking up at the other. "M-me? Yea! I was just getting ready to..leave." Ryuji puts on a fake smile. "Leaving so soon? How come?" The twin tailed girl says, tilting her head.  
  
"Oh! Um..I need to prepare dinner for my mom when she gets home! You understand, right?" Ryuji says fast, bitting his lip and hoping Ann believed his lie.  
  
"Hmm...ok! I'll tell the others for you!" Ann smiles, waving as he goes to the room where all the others are. Ryuji quickly runs out the door, coughing again, not even noticing a certain orange haired girl staring at him from the bathroom.

 

* * *

  
  
Ryuji leans over his toilet, heaving and coughing heavily into the toilet bowl. He backs away from the toilet, wiping the tears away from his face. "G..God damn it.." he groans, looking at himself in the mirror.  
  
Ryuji's hair is a mess, tears stain his cheeks, and..blood is dripping down the corner of his mouth. He runs his hand through his hair, breathing heavily as he looks at the toilet. Red and Blue petals cover the seat and inside the toilet itself.  
  
The blonde sighs heavily, cleaning the seat and flushing the toilet. _'Right..everyone is meeting at Leblanc today..'_ he thinks to himself, turning on the shower and stepping in after stripping.  
  
He stands in the shower, lost in his own thoughts. He thinks of Akira and Yusuke, how happy they seem together, how..carefree they always are. Ryuji hits his head with his hand, trying to get the two love birds out of his head. "I'm..I'm fine. Nothing's wrong..nothing is.." he pants out, closing his eyes tightly to try and hide the tears.  
  
Ryuji hops out of the shower, getting dressed quickly. He looks at the mask that he wears when his allergies are bad, and grabs it, putting it on as he heads out the door. _'Might as well take it just in case..'_ he thinks, walking to the train station.

 

* * *

 

  
Sakamoto reaches the Cafe and walks up to Akira's room where everyone is meeting up, waving weakly as the others greet him. "Hey, what's that mask on your face for?" Morgana asks, staring at him from the bed.  
  
"Ahh, it's for..um.." Ryuji bites his lip, worry filling his eyes for a quick second. "It's for my allergies! It is Spring after all..." Morgana shrugs, laying down on the bed next to Futaba.  
  
The blonde's eyes instantly go to Yusuke and Akira, his heart aching as he sees the two holding hands and chatting. Futaba seems to notice notices the way Ryuji looks at them, and frowns softly.  
  
"Ok, I decided on what we will do!" Ann says, standing up suddenly. The others look at her, confused. "Uh..what do you mean Ann?" Makoto asks, tilting her head. "I feel like we should throw a little party in here! Ya know, since we are almost on break!"  
  
Ryuji glances around worryingly. A party? Will his stupid disease even let him go and be normal? He shakes his head, looking over at the two love birds again, coughing weakly as he does. They are whispering to eachother, before nodding. "Sure, that sounds like it will be fun." Akira states, smiling at Ann.  
  
Ann gets a huge smile on her face as the others agree, Futaba thinking a little bit before nodding. "Great! I'll go buy the food with Ryuji-" "Actually Ann.." Futaba interrupts her, looking up from her phone. "I wanna go with Ryuji.." The rest of the group look at her, shock and confusion written all over their faces.  
  
"I feel like I can, at least, try to become more social.." Futaba smiles, squeaking as Haru hugs her. "Oh Futaba-chan, I'm so proud of you trying to improve!" "Y-yea that's great, can you let me go now?" Haru lets go of her, apologizing for the sudden hug.

 

* * *

  
  
Ryuji grabs some rice bowls, smiling softly under his mask. "Found them!" He says with glee, putting it in the shopping cart. "Ryuji." Futaba states bluntly, making the slightly taller one look at her. "Hm? What's wrong, Futaba?" He asks, tilting his head.  
  
The orange haired girl sighs weakly. "I should be asking YOU that." Ryuji blinks, confusion filling his face. "What..do you mean?" The blonde states, reaching up to grab another item.  
  
"Can you explain why, when all of you guys left my house a few weeks ago, I found Blue and Red petals in the sink of my bathroom?" The brown eyed boy freezes from what he was doing, fear on his face. "W..what?"  
  
**"Ryuji."** He flinches at the tone of Futaba's voice, turning to face the orange haired girl. "You do know that this could kill you if you don-" "I'm not gonna do that stupid surgery." Ryuji interrupts her, getting a dark look in his eyes before looking away from her.  
  
"Ryuji, this could KILL you!" "I don't care!" Futaba looks at Ryuji, her eyes widening. "I don't care if I suffer, I don't care if I die, I don't.." he closes his eyes, a tear leaking from them. **"I dont wanna lose the feelings I have for them.."**  
  
Futaba sighs, placing a hand on Ryuji's shoulder. "If this gets ANY worse, I'm calling you to have that surgery, you understand me?" Ryuji looks at the shorter one, before nodding softly. "As..as long as you don't tell Akira or Yusuke..the last thing I need from them is pitty.." The orange haired girl nods softly. "Fine. Now let's get stuff for the party!" She smiles softly at Ryuji, him smiling back softly. "Yea..let's get that."

 

* * *

 

  
Ryuji breath tightens up as he walks to the cafe after hours. He has been coughing up more and more flower petals these past 2 days, even coughing up a whole damn flower at one point. He laughs softly to himself, rubbing his face. _'I'm fine..'_ Ryuji keeps repeating to himself, walking into the cafe.  
  
Akira greets him with that famous smile of his. Ryuji waves softly to him, rubbing his eyes. "You ok?" The ebony haired boy asks softly, adjusting his fake glasses. The blonde nods softly, adjusting his own mask on his face to cover his mouth more. "Yea! I just stayed up all night playing video games.."  
  
Akira looks at him with a concerned look in his eyes. "Are you sure?" He asks in a deep tone. The way he said it made Ryuji shudder. He only uses that only when stuff gets serious in the Metaverse. "Of course dude!" Akira sighs and shrugs. "Whatever you say."  
  
He gets up and goes up the stairs. "Everyone is already here. Let's go." Ryuji nods and follows the grey eyed boy up the stairs to see everyone.  
  
The others look like they are having a fun time. Makoto and Ann talking in the corner of the room, Futaba and Haru sitting on the couch together, eating and talking at the same time, Morgana is sleeping on the bed next to Yusuke, who Akira sits next to.  
  
Ryuji smiles softly. All his friends seem relaxed at this time. He looks down at the floor, putting his hands in his pockets. Futaba looks over at Ryuji, a look of concern falling over her face when he does.  
  
"Hey Ryuji!" Futaba calls for him, Ryuji’s head shoots up to look at her. "Come sit with me and Haru for a bit!" She smiles softly at him.  
  
Ryuji contemplates for a bit, before shrugging and going over to the couch with the two girls.  
  
He still sometimes glances over at the tall couple, his heart stinging every time it does. And everytime he looks over, Futaba brings him back to the conversation with a worried smile.  
  
Ryuji feels a burning sensation in his throat, and he and gets up suddenly, alarming everyone. "I-I'll, um..be right back, I need to use the bathroom.." He quickly says, running off to the bathroom.  
  
After a while and Ryuji not coming out, the others grow concern for their friend. "Is he ok?" Ann asks, looking at the others. "Someone should go get him.." Makoto says in a quite voice.  
  
Futaba adjusts her glasses, sighing softly. "Akira, Yusuke, go look to see if Ryuji is ok." She states bluntly, but her eyes full of worry. They looks at her with a questioning look, but go to the bathroom where Ryuji is.  
  
Ryuji coughs more petals into the toilet, tears of pain streaking down his face. "F..fuck.." he mutters softly. Yusuke knocks on the door softly. "Ryuji? Are you ok in there?"  
  
Ryuji panics, trying to flush the toilet, but ends up coughing more blood and petals more violently than before. He slumps over the toilet, seemingly only able to cry and cough now. _'It's..getting hard to breath..'_  
  
Akira tries to open the door, worry filling his eyes. "Ryuji, open the door!" Akira yells softly, tears pricking his eyes. "C..can't.." the blonde manages to say, closing his eyes tightly. **"It hurts so much.."** He says out loud, seemingly to admit to himself.  
  
Yusuke and Akira's eyes fill with panic, both of them busting the door open with their shoulders. "Ryuji, are you o-" Akira starts, but freezes in place mid sentence. There lies Ryuji, eyes glossy and filled with pain as tears roll down them, coughing up blood and petals into the toilet. "Ryuji!" They both yell, running over to the blonde with fear in their eyes.  
  
Ryuji looks up at the both of them, his eyes hazy and glossed over. "G..guys..?" He mumbles out, panting softly. He tries to get up, his legs shaking a lot. "T..this is..u..um.." he looks away from them, closing his eyes and trying to level his breathing.  
  
"I-I'm fine..! It..it doesn't even hurt a bit!" Ryuji grips onto the sink, standing up slowly. "I-i can go to the party again.." He tries to take a step forward, but falls down from the agonizing pain and blood loss. Akira gasps and catches the blonde before he hits the ground. "Ryuji..?" He says softly to his best friend, worry filling his eyes.  
  
Ryuji closes his eyes tightly, coughing up a red and blue flower on Akira's chest. The couple freezes in place, starring at the flower and Ryuji with shock etched on their faces.  
  
"I'm..I'm sorry for worrying you guys..I.." the blonde closes his eyes, wiping the tears away. "I'm fine..! It’s just..a silly thing that I can-"

 **"Ryuji."** He flinches at the tone of the artist, but then looks up at him, whimpering softly as he sees the hurt filled in his eyes.  
  
Yusuke looks at Ryuji, sighing softly, making the blonde panic. "W..wha-" "You should have told us.." Yusuke states in a blunt manner, but the shakiness in his voice tells Ryuji that he is worried beyond belief.  
  
"I..I couldn't possibly tell you.." Ryuji says, looking away from the pair. "Y..you guys..nobody deserves a worthless nobody like me.." Ryuji laughs softly, running his slightly bloodied hand though his hair.  
  
"God, I can't even let go of my own selfish needs.." he smiles softly to himself, gripping his arm. "I'm..sorry.."  
  
_"What are you sorry for?"_  
  
Ryuji blinks in confusion, glancing up at Yusuke. "W..what?" "You have nothing to be sorry for." The brown eyed boy bites his lip in worry. "I'm sorry for falling in love with people that are happy without me.." he says softly, closing his eyes.  
  
Akira sighs softly, placing his hand on Ryuji's cheek, making the other’s face heat up as he opens his eyes. "Ryu.." the ebony haired boy says softly, using the nickname he gave Ryuji. "You don't need to apologize for that.."  
  
Ryuji glances up at Akira, confusion falling on his face. "W..what do you mean?" Yusuke squats down to their level, combing a hand though the blonde's hair. "We have seen the way you have been looking at us lately.."  
  
Ryuji panics, eyes looking away from them again. "I-I wasn't looking at you gu-" Yusuke puts a hand on his face along with Akira's, making Ryuji's face turn even more red than what it is.  
  
"We were discussing something a few days ago.." Ryuji bites his his lip, anxiety rising up in his body. _'Oh God they hate me, why would they ever want to be my friend no-'_  
  
_**"We want you to join our relationship."** _  
  
Ryuji eyes widen when they both speak at the same time, looking at them with big eyes. Both of them have a small smile on their face. "You guys..you guys want..me..to join..?" He asks slowly, seemingly to make sure he heard what they said.  
  
Yusuke chuckles softly, running his hand though Ryuji's hair. "We love you Ryuji..if it's ok with you, we would love to have you in this relationship with us.."  
  
Ryuji tries to find words, his face a deep red. "I..I.." he burrys his head into Akira's chest, nodding frantically. "O-of course I will..!" Ryuji closes his eyes, a small shiver going though his body as he starts to get lightheaded.  
  
"Go to sleep, you need it.." Akira says softly, kissing his forehead. Ryuji bearly hears what Akira says before he drifts off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

  
Akira picks up Ryuji bridal style, sighing at all the blood that is on Ryuji's clothes. The ebony haired boy gives Yusuke a concerned look as they both go up the stairs.  
  
"Hey, you guys are-" Haru starts to say, but freezes at the sight of Ryuji. Ann runs up to them, tears starting to form in her eyes. "W-what the hell happened?! Why do you have blood on your chest, and why does Ryuji have blood all over his-"  
  
"Ann.." Makoto whispers, letting the pigtail hair girl to look at her. "Let's..calm down and let them explain what happened." Ann sighs and sits next to Makoto, bitting her lip anxiously.  
  
"Well..we went to the bathroom to check on him, only to find it locked." Yusuke starts, glancing at Ryuji. "So we both busted down the door, only to find Ryuji next to the toilet, coughing up blood and petals-"  
  
"Wait, petals?" Morgana questions, tilting his head. "It's called the Hanahaki Disease.." Futaba whispers, looking at the others. "It's very rare, but it's an illness born from unrequited love. Basically, one-sided love."  
  
Akira and Yusuke bite their lips, glancing at Ryuji with worry. "But..we did love him, so how-" "The person must think that the person or people don't like them.." Futaba interrupts Akira, sighing. "There are only two ways to remove it, one, surgery..which he refused to do.." she whispers, bitting her lip. "But the feelings will go away, or two, the person or people return the feeling."  
  
"Wait..so you knew and didn't tell us?" Akira glances at Futaba, a flash of anger appearing in his eyes. "He didn't want me to tell you guys..and besides, I basically told him that if it got worse I would drag him over to get surgery.." the small girl sighs, crossing her legs. "Did you guys at least confess to him?"  
  
Akira and Yusuke nod. "And he said yes.." "So the disease should go away soon..maybe..he might need time to recover, so I wouldn't recommend having him go to school if I'm being honest.." Futaba suggest, adjusting the glasses on her face.  
  
Akira gets up and places him on the bed, nodding. "I'll tell the school that you two won't be able to attend school for a few days." Makoto nods, smiling at Akira. "And Yusuke..um..they should believe that you said you where sick and couldn't make it, right?"  
  
"Wait, you want them to STAY here?!" Morgana stands up on his paws, glancing at Ryuji. "Ryuji's mom could keep care of-"  
  
"Morgana." The tone that Futaba used made the cat jump up, and glance at Futaba. "Just let go of your grudge for one second and let Ryuji stay here. He needs rest, and I'm not sure even his mom knew about this." She states coldly, glaring at the feline.  
  
Morgana tries to think of a response, but sighs. "Fine.." Futaba smiles softly, petting his head roughly. "H-hey!" "You can be at my house for a while if ya want." She laughs.  
  
Akira and Yusuke sit next to Ryuji after everyone leaves, looking at each other. "Let's go to sleep for now.." Akira recommends. Yusuke nods and lays down next to Ryuji, smiling as he buries his head into his chest. "Someone likes cuddling.." Yusuke jokes, combing a hand though Ryuji's hair.  
  
Akira rolls his eyes, holding Ryuji in place on the other side of him. "That's good..~" The both of them closes their eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

  
  
Ryuji wakes up, looking around before panicking a little. _'W-where am I, this isn't home, what happ-'_ The blonde looks next to him, seeing Akira and Yusuke holding him. "W..wha-"  
  
Yusuke opens his eyes, looking up at Ryuji and smiling. "Oh, good morning." He lets go of Ryuji and stretches, leaving him to blink in confusion. "What..happened..?" Ryuji asks, looking around the room once again.  
  
"Do you seriously not remember?" Ryuji jumps at the other voice, looking at Akira and sighing softly. "Well..not rea-" the blonde freezes in place all the sudden, putting a hand on his neck. The other two look at him, confused.  
  
"It's..not burning anymore.." Ryuji says softly, tearing up. Akira smiles, hugging Ryuji tighter as the blonde cries tears of joy. Yusuke chuckles softly, his eyes showing full love in them.  
  
"Wait..so..that means that-" "We love you." Yusuke finishes, placing a hand on Ryuji's cheek. The brown eyed boy's face lights up, burying his head into Akira's chest again, making both of them laugh.  
  
"So..we were wondering, you wanna go out to eat today? Like our first date?" Akira asks, grabbing his glasses while still holding Ryuji. "...as long as it's at the ramen shop I like.." Ryuji mumbles, looking up at both of them. Yusuke rolls his eyes, kissing Ryuji's cheek. "Of course..we will do whatever you want to do today."  
  
Akira glances at Ryuji's clothes. "But you will need to wear my clothes, since yours are still covered in blood." Ryuji glances down, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh yea..that.."

* * *

  
After changing, Ryuji steps out of the bathroom, wearing one of Akira's shirts and pants. "This shirt is somehow even more baggy then my shirt.." Ryuji mumbles, making Akira roll his eyes. "Oh whatever, at least the pants fit you..for now~" The blonde pushes the the ebony haired boy, his face turning a bright red. "S-shut it!"  
  
Yusuke goes to them, patting Akira's back. "Now, should we start to head out now?" He asks, tilting his head. Ryuji smiles softly, and nods. "Yea, let's go!" Ryuji runs out the door, laughing softly.  
  
The two taller ones glance at each other. "This is the guy we fell for.." Akira jokes, Yusuke laughing softly at the response. "Come on, let's follow him before he runs into trouble." Akira and Yusuke runs out the door, chasing after the blonde. "Hey, wait for us!"


End file.
